


Mr. Blue

by TsukinoMitsuky00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Workplace Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinoMitsuky00/pseuds/TsukinoMitsuky00
Summary: Es el último año que Lance y sus amigos cursarán  en el internado del Garrison antes de ir a la universidad y sus padres le han comentado que probablemente tendrá que abandonar los estudios después de la graduación, pues no tienen dinero suficiente para ayudarle a costear una carrera. Así que ese mismo año, Lance se enfrenta a la vida laboral compartida con la escolar a un nivel mucho mayor que en años anteriores para así ahorrar y costear su universidad.Lance tiene tres trabajos de medio tiempo:• Los lunes, miércoles y viernes es mesero en una "cafetería" de 24 horas.• Martes y Jueves asiste una caja registradora en el centro comercial.•En Sábado y Domingo es "Mr. Blue" La mascota del parque de atracciones que regala globos a los niños y ayuda a su querido amigo, Keith, a resolver sus lios amorosos.Esta historia corta basada en el AU de "Mr. Blue" creado por la ilustradora @Rayakun.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniciamos la historia un año atrás, cuando Keith se enamoro de la cara golpeada de Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis frijoles.  
> Ahora les vengo con un au que había empezado justamente a inicios del 2020 y abandone por falta de tiempo y mucha hueva. Es una historia corta, muy al estilo Shoujo COMPLETAMENTE basada en el au de la ilustradora @Raiyakun (así pueden encontrarla en redes sociales, de todas formas les dejare su Linktree al final del capitulo por si quieren hecharle un ojo a su trabajo), muchas escenas serán sacadas de sus notas y datos que ella dio al publicar su AU, empezando por que podríamos considerar la canción de honeyworks "una solución para los celos" como el soundtrack oficial de esta historia, así que no harían mal en escucharla mientras disfrutan su lectura.
> 
> Sin más que decir, DISFRUTENLO Y ARRANCAMOS LA SEMANA CON LA PRIMERA ACTUALIZACIÓN.
> 
> PD. Vuelvo a subir este capitulo ya corregido y con un poco más de información para que ahora si tenga más calidad. Lamento haberlos dejado tanto tiempo.
> 
> Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba escribir <3

Un nuevo curso y para Keith también era el inicio de un año monótono, lleno de injusticias y malos tratos por parte de profesores a sus propios alumnos sin justificación que valga.

Keith odiaba el Garrison, desde que tiene memoria lo detesta. Su estúpida clasificación de especializados y regulares, sus clases monótonas con niveles de exigencia que rayaban en la explotación, las misiones especiales, los maestros o cualquier figura de autoridad dentro de las instalaciones... Y lo peor de todo: sus compañeros de clase, eruditos que se creen lo mejor de lo mejor cuando una mierda de vaca tiene más valor que cada uno de esos descerebrados que no tienen ninguna consideración con los demás. 

Sin duda lo que más detestaba. Esa fue la razón por la que dejo de fijarse en quienes eran sus compañeros cada año que entraba por las puertas de su salón, se encerraba en las clases y en pagarles con buenas calificaciones a los Shirogane, quienes lo acogieron cuando él quedó huérfano tras sus padres haber sido declarados como desaparecidos en misión.

Su plan iba como viento en popa... Hasta un día, en que por el escándalo de una voz, algo le hizo desviar su atención de su cuaderno y fue entonces que lo vio de reojo: Moreno y alto, tal vez más que el propio Keith, ojos azules y un cabello crespo en un casquete corto que resaltaba unas cuantas pecas de su nariz. Era guapo y sin duda, jamás lo había visto en su vida. ¿Sería el nuevo de la sección especializada?

Caso raro. Muy pocos eran los chicos que ingresaban a la clase especializada en el tercer año. Normalmente si no conseguías un lugar en los honores en primer y segundo año, era prácticamente imposible salir de los regulares, los lugares eran muy limitados y los examen aumentaban de dificultad con cada grado escolar. Este chico tenia que ser uno con mucha suerte o con una voluntad imparable si es que apenas había conseguido su lugar en los especializados.

Así fue como lo vio por primera vez, no presto atención a su nombre ni a nada más después de ese día. Hasta que un día mientras caminaban por el pasillo tras la entrega del primer parcial de matemáticas, ese chico particular le grito mientras salían del aula de clases.

"¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA KOGANE!"

Si era sincero, Keith no había prestado atención a todo el discurso que el moreno le gritó en mitad del pasillo, esa única oración fue la única que había sido lo suficientemente concisa como para quedarse en su memoria, pero eso no significo algo realmente y Keith lo dejó muy en claro al responder con la simple oración de:

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Oh sí, excelente manera de comenzar amistades.

Bueno, aunque esté realmente no había sido el inició de su extraña amistad, eso ocurrió un mes después con la llegada del concurso estatal de robótica, donde claramente la academia Garrison participaba sin falta alguna. Siempre elegían a los mejores de la clase especializada para este tipo de eventos y como todos los años, Keith era seleccionado para participar, al igual que Allura (la presidenta del consejo estudiantil) y Pidge la súper dotada de la sección B de la clase especializada en el año Junior. Sí, eso se repetía todos los años solo que en esta ocasión si hubo un cambio, aquel chico moreno de ojos azules estaba en el equipo junto a otro chico de compostura robusta y una bandana en la frente todo el rato.

Keith tenía que admitirlo, nunca se había divertido tanto construyendo un robot en horas extras de clases. En parte era gracias a que este año Shiro era su mentor de equipo y en otra... por obra de ese chico moreno de ojos azules. Fue en ese momento en que finalmente memorizo su nombre: Lance McClaine.

─ Ja, ja, ja Yo le veo mucho futuro a este pequeñín.─ Declaró McClaine cuando él y Keith estaban solos, dándole los últimos toques al decorado del robot que construyeron para ese año. En esta ocasión había sido un León robótico de color rojo.

─ Bueno, yo también.─ Declaró Allura mientras se acercaba para inspeccionar por última vez lo que los chicos habían conseguido. Orgullosa les dio el visto bueno y como siempre, Lance aprovecho para coquetear con ella, probablemente era lo que menos le gustaba a Keith de su compañero. Con el tiempo se daría cuenta de cuanto odiaba esa faceta del cubano.

Llego el día del concurso y tal como dijeron los chicos, ganaron en el último momento.

─ Hey Keith. Hacemos un gran equipo.

─Si, Lance. Equipo Voltron

Fue la primera vez que a Keith no le desagradó la idea de convivir con sus compañeros, que realmente pensó que tal vez podían haber ciertas excepciones dentro del Garrison...

Pero realmente los problemas graves de Keith llegaron dos meses después, cuando Shiro sufrió un terrible accidente dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela. Un alumno que no estaba de acuerdo con la calificación que Shirogane le había dado en el último parcial, había contratado a dos matones para darle una paliza al mayor y obligarlo a subirle la nota, todo acabó en él cayendo por las escaleras, quedando inconsciente por casi tres meses y con una lesión de gravedad en tendones y nervios del brazo derecho que le dejaria muchos problemas psicomotrices a su medio hermano.

Habían pruebas, cámaras de seguridad, testimonios y mensajes de texto que dejaban en claro que todo no había sido un simple accidente y según las reglas de la escuela, Shiro debería estar totalmente respaldado por las autoridades para que el joven fuera expulsado e incluso se le llevará a juicio por agresión a una figura de autoridad. Pero no hicieron nada.

Simplemente habían llevado a su hermano mayor al hospital y al otro muchacho lo suspendieron tres miserables días, nada comprado al tiempo que Shiro paso en una cama de hospital.

Keith estaba furioso y con toda razón, incluso compañeros de su grupo apoyaron en todo momento las revueltas de Kogane por la falta de justicia en las autoridades escolares y como no, el fiel equipo Voltron lo seguía sin rechistar. A estas alturas, a nadie le pasaba por desapercibido que la corrupción era la segunda especialidad de la academia pero esto había sobre pasado los limites. El profesor Shirogane era uno de los docentes más queridos por los alumnos, el consejo estudiantil e incluso la junta de padres de familia y muchos otros profesores, sin embargo tal parecía que la verdad y el cariño no era suficiente como para superar la cantidad de ceros en un cheque.

Solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado, pensaba enfrentarse con el director del departamento jurídico de la escuela (uno de los administradores que estuvo directamente relacionado con el caso de su hermano) y exigirle que hiciera su trabajo como era debido. Justo afuera de su oficina lo espero, contra toda advertencia que Shiro le dio con respecto a ir directamente por un maestro.

Cuando salió de lugar no dudo en ir tras él, Keith lo tomó por las solapas de su uniforme y lo estrelló contra la pared, gritó y bramó a los cuatro vientos exigiendo que le dieran el seguimiento adecuado al caso de su hermano. Claramente el mayor negó toda atención e incluso amenazó al coreano de que si no se retractaba en ese momento, sería expulsado de la academia. Pero a Keith podía eso importarle menos, de todas formas odiaba a la academia, le estarían haciendo un favor enorme de expulsarlo y por lo tanto no cedió.

─ ¡Suéltame mocoso! Sería muy fácil para mi romperte la cara y de paso poner una queja en tu expediente.

─ ¡Pues hágalo entonces! No pienso retractarme o dejarle ir hasta que le den seguimiento al caso de mi hermano como es debido.

Y pasó lo que Keith esperaba, el hombre consiguió zafarse de su agarre y levanto el puño en dirección a la cara del joven. Él estaba dispuesto a recibir el golpe, tanto que hasta se había puesto en una posición de resistencia... pero el mentado golpe nunca llegó, al menos no para él. Es más lo que sintió fue que alguien lo empujaba y lo botaba el suelo, dejándolo fuera del alcance del administrador, del impacto el chico abrió los ojos y vaya sorpresa que se encontró.

En medio de ambos estaba nada más y menos que Lance, aquel moreno de ojos azules que de un tiempo acá había dejado de ser un don nadie para Kogane. Que acababa de ser golpeado de lleno en la cara, recibiendo directamente el puñetazo del administrador del departamento jurídico.

─ ¡McClaine, esta es zona restringida y ningún alumno tiene derecho a estar por...!

─ En realidad señor... Nosotros como alumnos tenemos derecho de estar acá, el departamento jurídico está aquí para atender a los estudiantes en caso de que necesiten de asesoría legal y este es el caso que más lo necesita.─ Lance terminaba de hablar a la par de que su labio sangraba hasta su barbilla y Keith le miraba anonadado.

─ L-Lance... ¿Por qué...?

─ Nunca perdemos de vista a un compañero Keith.─ Lance le había guiñado un ojo y por un instante a Kogane se le acelero el corazón.

─McClaine, te recuerdo que estas a prueba por el error de las calificaciones, así que si continuas con...

─ ¿Qué hará, me amenazara con expulsarme y luego me golpeara? No es la primera vez que me aplican la misma táctica señor, es más, no soy el único que ha recibido este tipo de tratos, ¿Verdad Pidge?

De las sombras surgieron Pidge, Hunk y Allura, como el gran equipo que eran. Parecía una escena épica de súper héroes de Marvel.

─Yo no lo habría dicho mejor Lance. Por lo que tenemos entendido, todo el consejo de administradores ya tiene antecedentes de maltrato a menores, incluso años de cárcel ocultos en el curriculum.─ Secundo Pidge mientras tecleaba en su Tablet algunas cosas y después proyectaba frente al administrador toda la información que la chica iba numerando.

─Y no hablemos de los múltiples testimonios de alumnos de la clase regular que se han visto principalmente afectados por estos tratos de parte de la administración o de algunos maestros que han sido amenazados y golpeados por mandato de ustedes y otros alumnos de mejor posición social.─ Esta vez habló Hunk y aunque titubeaba un poco al hablar, el fulgor de sus ojos daba mucho miedo para venir de alguien tan amable como el Samoano.

─Sería una pena que toda esta información sea presentada al consejo de padres de familia e incluso al súper intendente de servicio social en sus próximas reuniones con el consejo estudiantil.─ Finalizó Allura con una sonrisa que decía claramente "victoria" entre dientes.

─Y bueno, yo ahora tengo la nariz y la boca sangrando, puedo ir perfectamente a la procuraduría de la calle vecina y poner una demanda. Al fin y al cabo tengo cuatro testigos.

El hombre palideció, el propio Keith lo hizo. Estos chicos hablaban en serio, tenían pruebas y testigos, respaldo del consejo de padres de familia y no era ningún secreto que al provenir de una buena familia, Allura podía contratar un abogado que le ayudara a sustentar todo lo que decían.

─Ustedes no...

─Pónganos a prueba señor, aquí solo saldría perdiendo usted de todas formas.─ Finalizó Lance con una sonrisa coqueta que se veía algo tétrica dado que sus dientes estaban impregnados de su propia sangre.

El hombre salió corriendo y prometió que abriría de nueva cuenta el caso de Shiro. Cuando no había rastro de la presencia del hombre por los al rededores fue cuando Keith comenzó a procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

─ ¡Keith, hombre! ¿Estás bien?─ Lance le ofreció rápidamente la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo y con algo de duda Keith la acepto mientras repetía las palabras de "Si, gracias"─ Menos mal, creo que intervenimos a tiempo.

─ ¡Dilo por ti Lance, estas sangrando!─Advirtió Allura mientras señalaba asustada a la cara de Lance. Por su parte el cubano tocó su cara y miró horrorizado lo que chorreaba por su mano.

─ ¡AHHHH MI ROSTRO, MI HERMOSO ROSTRO!

─No exageres Lance, capaz y hasta te lo han arreglado de a gratis.─ Se burló Pidge mientras se acercaba a ambos jóvenes.

─ ¡N-no es gracioso Pidge!─ Le regañó Hunk antes de que Allura volviera a intervenir.

─No, no lo es. Estas sangrando mucho Lance, lo mejor sería que te llevemos a la enfermería. He estado en muchos cursos de primeros auxilios y puedo decir que ese golpe tiene que ser atendido ya.

Lance miró entre angustiado y asustado a Allura, ¿Esto podía llegar a mayores? Inmediatamente Keith también se alarmó y tomó a Lance por el ante brazo.

─Yo lo llevaré a la enfermería.

─ Pero Keith...─ Trató de protestar Hunk pero Pidge le dio un codazo en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder.

─Claro Keith, los esperamos en el salón para organizar lo que haremos después con todo este revoltijo.

Keith asintió y tal como prometió, llevó a Lance a la enfermería. Ambos en total silencio y con la mirada baja. El único sonido audible era el de sus pasos y el desliz de la puerta de la enfermería. Kogane llamó pero nadie había contestado, la enfermera debía de estar en turno de descanso.

Keith chasqueó la lengua con frustración e hizo pasar rápidamente a Lance dentro de la enfermería, le indicó que se sentara en un banco del lugar y él mismo cogió el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Cuando regresó con Lance, notó que tenía el rastro de unas lágrimas en los ojos y se quejaba en susurros.

─ ¿Te duele mucho?

─ Bueno, tampoco es como si el puñetazo en la cara de parte de un general entrenado por la guardia del país sea tan suave como un almohadazo de Hunk por las mañanas, ¿sabes?

Keith enrojeció apenado por lo estúpido de su pregunta y se excusó para sentarse frente a Lance y comenzar a curarlo. Lo hizo en todo momento con sumo cuidado, procurando limpiar muy bien cada herida y rastro de sangre que dejó el golpe de ese maldito.

Al igual que en todo el trayecto de ida a la enfermería, no se habían dirigido una sola palabra... eso hasta que Keith rompió el silencio.

─ ¿Por qué...interviniste?

─ ¿Eh?

─ Ese golpe era para mí, no tenías por qué haberlo recibido tú.─ Lance se mantuvo en silenció antes de contestar aunque para lo que contesto, ese silencio no vino para nada a ser.

─ Por que siempre eres el centro de atención Keith, deja algo para los demás ¿quieres?

Lance comenzó a reír de manera pegajosa y tratando de calmar el ambiente, pero claro a Keith no le dio ni una pizca de gracia. No necesitó de palabras para entender que el coreano quería nada y más que la verdad.

─ No podía quedarme quieto.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ No podía dejar que te hicieran más daño, ya bastante hicieron con dejar que el profesor Shirogane fuera a parar al hospital, ahora se atrevieron a amenazarte con expulsarte por exigir que hicieran su trabajo y encima te iban a golpear.─ Lance apretó el puño sobre sus piernas mientras desviaba la mirada.─ No podía permitirlo, no después de que me dijeras durante el concurso que era la primera vez que disfrutabas estar en el Garrison con nosotros.

Keith se quedó callado por casi medio minuto antes de que su garganta se secara y dijera con la voz ronca la pregunta sobre qué fue lo de Pidge y los demás, Lance entonces le explico que desde que se hizo secreto a voces que el administrador jurídico y el subdirector Inverson no planeaban hacer algo al respecto por el caso de Shiro, él mismo le pidió a Pidge que buscara toda la información posible sobre cada ocupante del consejo administrativo, mientras Allura discutía con el consejo estudiantil como presentarían este caso a la mesa de padres de familia y él junto con Hunk recababan testimonios de abuso escolar por parte de las autoridades entre los alumnos de la clase regular.

─ ¿Por qué... hicieron todo eso?

─ Otra vez con lo mismo. Ya te lo explique greñas. Somos tus amigos ¿Cómo podríamos dejarte solo en este problema? Claro que querremos hacer algo si notamos que nuestro paladín rojo está en apuros.─ Keith le miraba sorprendido y estuvo consiente del calor abrazador que le envolvía las mejillas con cada palabra de Lance.─ A lo que voy ... Es que no estás solo Keith, nos tienes a todos nosotros, me tienes a mi ahora. No intentes cargar con estas cosas solo ¿Sí? Siempre vamos a apoyarte, incluso si buscas poner tachuelas en la silla de Inverson, yo con mucho gusto robo la llave de la dirección.

Desde ese día Keith comenzó a ver la academia de manera diferente, dejó de ignorar a ese grupo de locos que amenazaron al administrador de un departamento importante en el Garrison pero sobre todo, comenzó a ver a Lance de manera diferente.

Mucho más allá de una bonita amistad y compañerismo...

Todo comenzó hace un año atrás, el día que Keith Kogane, la estrella de la academia Garrison, se enamoró de Lance McClaine, el "error" de la clase especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links para las redes sociales de RaiyaKun : https://linktr.ee/raiyakun
> 
> A continuacion yo les dejo una guía de los personajes que la propia raiya hizo y que traduje para comodidad de ustedes. Esto esta en mi wattpad, en el archivo donde publicaba originalmente esta historia.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/168031572-%E2%80%A2mr-blue%E2%80%A2-klance-au-gu%C3%ADa-de-fanfic


	2. Mentiras Piadosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día normal en la vida de Lance desde que tiene tres trabajos y pertenece a la clase especial.

1:30 a.m. Es la 1:30 de la mañana y Lance aún tenía tarea pendiente, cosa que lo motivaba a seguir corriendo por las oscuras calles que estaban aledañas al gran portón de la academia. Cuando recién había llegado a la entrada de los dormitorios de los hombres el portero le pidió su identificación, la cual él ya tenía en la mano desde que iba en el autobús de media noche para evitarse otro bochornoso momento de buscar como loco en su mochila un mísero rectángulo de plástico. El señor era relativamente nuevo, no llevaba más de una semana en su puesto como portero de los dormitorios y era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación de “doble turno”, cuando comprobó que su nombre estaba en la lista de "casos especiales ", le dedico una mirada triste pero llena de comprensión y le dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas o algún comentario,

Durante el trayecto Lance se había quitado los zapatos cuando atravesó el vestíbulo de los dormitorios y subió las escaleras en calcetines. Era muy cuidadoso con los pasos que daba y procuraba al máximo no hacer mucho ruido, despertar a alguno de los otros inquilinos del lugar representaría otro reporte en su expediente, él no quería eso, no le convenía y no necesitan una razón más para complicarse la vida. Ya le bastaba con estar en constante vigilancia por parte de los maestros debido a su situación ya la porque sostenía con mucho esfuerzo que siempre parecía pender de un hilo.

Hizo un intento por tomar las llaves del lugar con cuidado y no abrir de manera escandalosa como solía hacerlo. Aparentemente lo logró, pues no fue recibido con un reclamo de ninguno de sus vecinos, veladores o de su propio roomie.   
Dejó con cuidado las llaves en el colgante de la puerta y los zapatos en el suelo de la mini sala, se aseguró de dejarlos en un lugar donde no estorbaran o representaran un peligro para alguien al caminar por la mañana en tan estrecho espacio. Al fin y al cabo, esto era más fácil, se los pondría de vuelta en unas horas cuando tocara ir a clases y ahorraría tiempo en buscarlos entre su zapatero debajo de la cama.

Caminó lentamente para llegar a donde estaban las camas en el pequeño loft que tenía por dormitorio compartido, esperaba una casi total oscuridad, con lo mucho la ventana abierta para que entrara la luz del campo de football de la escuela o su pequeña lámpara de lava encendida , pero no, su sorpresa fue ver que la luz del escritorio doble del cuarto estaba encendida, totalmente ordenado de ambos lados y con unos cuadernos apilados justamente de su lado, con una nota encima. Cuando Lance se acercó a mirar de qué iba dicha nota, todo lo que pudo leer a duras penas por su somnolencia y la poca luz que le brindaba la lámpara de escritorio, fue un mensaje que de alguna manera ayudó a Lance para motivarse ese día después de una dura jornada de trabajo.

> **"Hice la tarea de Inverson por ti. Los problemas de matemáticas son de parte de Pidge y Keith se ofreció a ayudarte con química mañana en el descanso. No te sobre esfuerces. Te quiere Hunk** "

Lance sonríe enternecido y mira con gratitud a su mejor amigo, quien duerme plácidamente en la litera de abajo que está justo detrás del propio cubano.

—Mañana te traeré cup cakes de la cafetería, amigo. - susurra en la oscuridad para dejar la tarea en su mochila y preparar los problemas de química para solo llegar con Keith a que le explicara cómo resolverlos en el descanso. Una risita tonta se le escapó al pensar en cómo esta nota le había cambiado los ánimos para usar un último empujón de su energía para cerrar su jornada antes de ir a dormir.

No solo porque Hunk le había ayudado mucho con la tarea de uno de los profesores más jodidos de todo el Garrison, sino porque le he dicho que pasaría todo el receso del siguiente día con el greñudo de Keith, algo que siempre le entusiasmaba de alguna manera . Estar con el coreano le alegraba los días, a pesar de las discusiones sin sentido que Lance empezaba a posta para terminar en una lluvia de risas al lado de su compañero ... Aunque Keith Kogane ya entró en la categoría de amigo. Sabía que ese día de clases compensaría la mala noche que tuvo en el supermercado.

Una vez que reviso que los problemas de química estaban perfectamente copiados, con espacio suficiente para los procedimientos se sentó en la cama para poderrse a gusto y ponerse su cómoda pijama de estampado de vacas junto a sus pantuflas de león azul. Con el propósito de hacerse un té antes de dormir para entrar en calor, lavar su cara y hacer un recuento de las propinas de esa noche, se levantó una vez termino de quitarse con su incomodo uniforme. Era jueves, así que había regresado de su trabajo en el centro comercial como cajero del estacionamiento.   
Doce dólares en propina fue lo que consiguió entre monedas de medio dólar y centavos. No había sido un buen día para las propinas, pero como él se decía a sí mismo “cada centavo cuenta”.  
Todo esto lo contaba al sacar de su chaqueta todas las monedas ganadas, y se tomaba un vaso de té caliente. Esta vez decidió dejar "su momento feliz" para otro día, estaba demasiado cansado para este punto. Se frotó la frente tratando de darse ánimos y dejó la ganancia del día en su alcancía con forma de Ovni que Pidge le regalo en su último cumpleaños.

—No hay que angustiarse Lance… Lo vamos a conseguir. - Se dijo a sí mismo como todos los días en que pintaba muy mal la cosa. Ósea, diariamente desde esas últimas vacaciones que tuvo en el invierno del año pasado y fue a visitar a su familia.

  
Siempre era un placer ir a casa en vacaciones, más en épocas festivas que significaba tener a toda la familia, abuelos, tíos, primos, hermanos, sobrinos en la misma casa, nunca faltaban a la reunión masiva de los McClaine donde hasta los vecinos se colaban un rato antes de juntarse con sus propias familias, pero en esa ocasión no esperaba que las cosas tomaran este nuevo y desastroso rumbo. Tras dar el brindis de navidad y con el emotivo discurso que dio su anciana abuela al decir que estaba orgullosa de él porque sería un Universitario dentro de poco, el aire en la familia se volvió un poco tenso y la mueca angustiada de su padre junto la triste de su madre le decían que algo no iba bien.  
Lo confirmo cuando todos dejaron la casa y su padre le invitó a pasar a la cocina, hablaron y para Lance esa había sido la navidad más horrible from que tenía memoria. Su madre había sido detectada con cáncer de pecho y que por ende los gastos en la casa puesto crecido. Eso de momento fue lo que menos le había importado, ¡SU MADRE TENÍA CANCER, JODER!

  
La mujer más importante para él ahora estaba en la cuerda floja, el propio Lance estaba destrozado ya la vez, más decidido que nunca en su vida. Durante ese invierno consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo y con eso todo el dinero se fue al tratamiento de su madre, absolutamente todo, de igual forma se comprometió con sus padres para decirles que cuando volviera al Garrison, seguiría con su trabajo y les mandaría apoyo con eso, fue entonces que se dio la segunda charla que llego justo en el verano del siguiente año… Con el tratamiento tan costoso de su madre, ahora tenían que renunciar a ciertas cosas, entre ellas la cara colegiatura de su hermana Sofía y Lance, los únicos hermanos que aún estaban cursando la preparatoria. Sus padres decían que aún podría terminar la preparatoria en el Garrison si así lo deseaba, pero con el resto de su formación como profesional no podrían ayudarles más. Las universidades en Estados Unidos eran muy costosas, eran públicas o privadas, todas más allá de los estándares económicos de los McClaine y la única forma en la que podrían ayudar a sus hijos a continuar, sería regresando a Cuba, donde los dos chicos si costear una universidad pública… El problema es que Lance soñaba con ser astronauta, work for NASA había sido su ilusión de niño y dada la situación tan complicada en cuanto a la relación Cuba-Estados Unidos, iba a ser muchísimo más difícil para el propio Lance y por mucho.

  
Fue así cuando tomó una decisión… No cargaría con más trabajo a sus padres. Así que busco la forma de negociar con la gente de la academia Garrison para que le permitieran tener una beca del 50% en la colegiatura y que dejarán que el muchacho tuviera no uno, si no tres trabajos de medio tiempo. La persistencia de Lance había sido tal que lo consiguió, supo negociar con el departamento de asuntos escolares, pudo tener su porque un permiso especial para trabajar medio tiempo después de las clases pero con eso también le vinieron responsabilidades responsabilidades. La condición que le había establecido era que mantuviera un promedio de excelencia en el promedio de los de la regular (o como Lance la llamaba, "La clase de los idiotas sin dinero para pagar un lugar en el cuadro de honor"), la cosa era que Lance acepto y se puso a trabajar en ello,  
Bueno, se podría decir que se cumplió parte de lo que se solicitó para obtener la beca y su permiso… Ahora tenía que mantenerse en esa línea. Lo cual agregaba el doble de estrés a su vida. Al punto de que Lance se lamentaba de haber salido con una puntuación casi perfecta en esos exámenes del demonio, creía que debía ser un error del sistema, tal como le había dicho Inverson cuando fue a su oficina para hablar del tema de su examen y su traslado a la clase de eruditos.

  
“Mira niño, no sé cómo es que tiene trucado al sistema de puntuación pero el caso es que ahora estarás en la clase especializada. No te subas, un idiota como tú jamás llegaría tan lejos a menos que fuera un error, pero ya estás en las listas y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Así que ahora mantente en esa línea ”  
Bueno, ser alumno de excelencia y aparte trabajar para ahorrar para pagarte tu propia universidad no era tan malo. Mucha gente estaba en peores condiciones que el propio Lance y hacían exactamente lo mismo.   
O algunos elegían el camino fácil, como Sofía, su gemela quien por elección abandono la academia Garrison para ir lo que restaba del semestre a terminarla en una escuela pública cualquiera. Después de todo planeaba irse a cuba después de la graduación para establecerse allá, estudiar medicina o enfermería a largo plazo, tal vez casarse con él novio que dejo atrás cuando se mudaron a Estados Unidos. Así que por ella no había ningún inconveniente en dejar la academia para irse a una escuela donde le enseñarían lo básico para entrar a la universidad.

  
Lance veía esa decisión con malos ojos y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual desde entonces no se hablaban mucho. El cubano creía que su hermana estaba tirando por la borda todo el sacrificio de sus padres para estar en una escuela de tal prestigio como la academia, Sofía tenía potencial, sería una gran estudiante si se lo proponía pero cada que sacaban el tema, su hermana parecía menos interesada en trabajar en su futuro al juntar puntos con una buena referencia académica como lo era el Garison. ¡Pero bueno, cada loco con su cuento! ¿No? Se decía a sí mismo tras pensar en sus discusiones. Si su hermana quería irse a lo fácil, bien por ella, la misión de dar un renombre a la casa McClaine en el mundo de la ciencia, recaía en Lance entonces.  
Desde entonces se había puesto a trabajar en ello, dedicarle todo su tiempo libre a la escuela era la vocación de Lance y por un mes le sirvió bastante bien, hasta que entregaron las calificaciones del primer parcial en su nueva clase y al parecer alguien en su sección le había ganado por un miserable punto. Keith Kogane… la estrella de la academia Garrison.

  
En un comenzó Lance se sintió orgulloso de estar a un nivel casi tan alto como el propio Keith Kogane, no cualquiera podía presumir el estar a solo un punto de diferencia con el chico dorado del Garrison pero eso se esfumo en cuanto la mirada acusadora de Inverson le llego por detrás de la nuca, esa sensación de sentirse señalado o acusado como el error de la clase especializada carcomía más que la emoción de llegar tan lejos como el segundo lugar con una diferencia tan pequeña, sin mencionar que su personalidad competitiva empezaba a hacer estragos en su mente al solo incrementar la ansiedad de tener el fracaso frente a sus ojos, tan cerca del éxito total pero ni con eso era suficiente. Fue entonces que Lance le declaro la guerra al mismo chico que meses después se convertiría en su mayor example a seguir y en uno de sus mejores amigos.

  
La supuesta rivalidad con Keith solo era un motivo para demostrarle a Inverson que se tomaba enserio todo lo que conllevaba ser “un caso especial”, una motivación para llegar lejos. Superarse a sí mismo. Keith era la razón por la que todos los días Lance se decía a sí mismo “Yo puedo”.

* * *

La mañana llegó y con ello el sonido tan peculiar de la alarma de Lance… los mugidos de la vaca que habían dejado en casa de sus padres: Kaltenecker. Un curioso nombre para un animal y un sonido muy peculiar para una alarma, pero de una manera u otra era la única que Lance escuchaba, él lo adjudicaba a que extrañaba tanto a su preciosa vaca que escuchar sus mugidos le hacía procesar que el animal le pedía comida y por ende el lado "maternal" de Lance le obligaba a pararse lo más rápido posible para ir a alimentar a su bebé.

—Mmmm… - Se quejó mientras estiraba su brazo y desactivaba la alarma. Automáticamente volvió a enredarse en las sabanas para disponerse a recuperar su sueño, había dormido solo cuatro horas que no compensban las casi diecio horas que él se mantuvo despierto el día anterior… Hasta que la tierna voz de Hunk le avisó que era el momento de empezar el día.

—Lance, el baño esta libre. Dúchate y apúrate hoy tenemos a la primera hora con el profesor Coran, creo que hoy hará examen de lectura. - Esto último hizo que el cubano prácticamente se levantará como un resorte y corriera al baño, el samoano solo escuchó como el otro le gritaba desde la regadera “¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, dude ?!” y para sus adentros, el más corpulento solo reía divertido por la pequeña mentira piadosa que había tenido que usar para motivar a su amigo. Ese día no había ningún examen, pero la única manera de hacer que Lance apretara el paso para ir a clases de literatura era que le dijera que había examen .Hunk quería llegar un poco antes al edificio principal.   
Lance salió del cuarto de baño limpio a más no poder y con su mascarilla exprés.

—Serás… ¿Por qué no me has dicho que teníamos prueba hoy? - Las pantuflas de león azul de Lance, la mascarilla y el mal amarrado de la toalla en su pelo impedían que sus reclamos sean tomados enserio pero Hunk era bueno disimulando sus risas cuando era necesario, se encogió de hombros y aplico su vieja confiable de "apenas lo recordé mientras me duchaba". Lance bufó y se apresuró a arreglarse mientras que su compañero preparaba unas tostadas de pan para ambos. Una de las ventajas de pertenecer a la clase especial era gozar del lujo de tener acceso a los dormitorios / mini departamentos que poseía la academia. El resto de los estudiantes que no pertenecían a dicho sector tenía que ir venir de sus casas todo el tiempo. Ir de la escuela y el trabajo hasta la casa de sus padrinos había sido la rutina de Lance hace un año,

Cuando Lance terminó de planchar su uniforme y vestirse, relevó a Hunk en la cocina para que él pidiera hacer lo propio, se encargó de preparar el café de su amigo y su propio licuado de plátano con nuntella. El café no le servía para despertar, el necesita algo dulce, lleno de calorías para aguantar toda la mañana. Emprendieron su camino a las aulas de clases una vez que terminaron su rápido desayuno.

Los dormitorios de la clase especial estaban a cinco minutos caminando y en realidad tenían bastante tiempo de sobra ese día, la técnica de Hunk para apurar al cubano solía tener esta consecuencia. Por ello pudieron irse en total calma. Lance dejó escapar varios bostezos a lo largo del camino y esto llamó la atención de Hunk casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Lance?

\- ¿Eh? Oh yes. Solo tengo algo de sueño…

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—A la una y media… pero me quedé otro rato haciendo cuentas. - Hunk entro en pánico al escuchar esto y tomó a Lance de los hombros para zarandearlo un poco y regañarlo por tal acto de irresponsabilidad contra su salud. Incluso le alegó que si le hizo la tarea fue justamente para evitar que el chico tuviera que desvelarse un poco más, a lo que el cubano le dijo que no importaba. Era necesario ya que tenía que hacer un inventario de cuanto había logrado juntar en ese mes, de otra manera su organizado plan se iría al carajo.

Claro que Hunk solo se enojó más con él y le obligo a prometer por milésima vez que no volviera a ser tan irresponsable, el inventario podía hacerlo en fines de semana que solo trabajaba hasta las seis de la tarde y tenía más chance de descansar pero no , Lance debía haber sido una mula en su vida pasada por que era tan cabezota como una.

—Hermano, estaré bien. El licuado me ayudó a despertar en cuanto me lo termine. ¿All Right?

Hunk le miró un tanto triste y no hizo más que resoplar angustiado. Una voz femenina les hizo detener el camino en ese momento y al grupo se unió cierto minion que no podía faltarles.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! Diablos Lance, te vez asqueroso el día de hoy

—Gracias Katie, yo también te deseo buenos días— Respondió sarcástico el latino mientras dedicaba una sonrisa cansada a su amiga.

—Solo digo lo que veo… En cuanto Keith o Allura te darán el sermón de la vida. Ni tus horrendas mascarillas han podido bajar la inflamación de tus ojos. - Lance le respondió con una mueca cansada y pidió que no mencionara a esos dos tan temprano, el propio Lance ya estaba visualizando esos discursos que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar todas las mañanas pero que no dejaban de ser odiosos.

Cuando divisaron la puerta del edificio principal, el cubano le dio un último trago a su licuado antes de guardarlo de nueva cuenta en su mochila. Dentro de la escuela, las bebidas y alimentos que no fueron comprados en la cafetería debían ser decomisados, era una de las tantas absurdas reglas que el cubano más detestaba pero no quería perder el termo de Mr. Blue que le había regalado su jefe del parque de diversiones. Así que mejor no se arriesgaría.

Los oídos de Lance se llenaron de los pasos y gritos de miles de adolescentes hormonados que corrían apresurados a sus casilleros para dejar sus libros lo antes posible, estaban en la sección regular donde el flujo de gente era mayor y por lo tanto, el caos era aún más grande. Todavía tenían que subir escaleras para llegar a la parte de la clase especializada y atravesar el mar de gente del primer piso, siempre era una especie de prueba de resistencia para iniciar el día a la par de que era un momento de dispersión al volver a ver viejas caras amigas. Tanto Lance como Hunk saludaron a algunos chicos de esta sección, ellos han pasado su primer año en la clase regular y estaban en el mismo grupo de amigos junto con todos ellos, sin embargo ahora tenían que verse solo en ese tramo de la escuela al caminar a los salones día con día.  
Pero fue cuando llegaron a las escaleras que el verdadero desastre comenzó.

—Lance Lancy. - Una voz chillona y melosa llegó desde la parte de debajo de las escaleras al fondo del pasillo. Tanto Lance como Pidge soltaron un pesado “Oh no”, mientras que Hunk se sonrojaba casi de inmediato.

Por atrás de ellos dos chicas aparecieron, ambas totalmente distintas y que llevaban el uniforme la clase regular. Una rubia de ojos magenta, sumamente delgada y con la falda mucho más corta de lo que las de la academia permite, junto a ella estaba una chica de tez morena, ojos chocolate y pelo azabache, considerablemente más regordeta pero de una linda sonrisa con unas enormes arracadas doradas.   
Lance por cortesía, no ignoro el saludo.

—Hola Nyma, buenos días Shay. - Lance se giró y le dedico una sonrisa un tanto forzada a la chica rubia principalmente, los buenos días para su amiga si eran de buena fe.

\- ¡Hace semanas que no te veo! Me ha descuidado demasiado.

—He estado ocupado.

—Sí, si… Eso lo entiendo cariño. Ahora eres de la elite y estas muy ocupado, es por eso que no te he llamado a pesar de que me siento taaaan sola sin ti— Nyma se le prendió del brazo y comenzó a frotar su escote contra el cuerpo del latino.— Solo Shay sabe cuánto ha sufrido sin ti, ¿verdad Shay?

Ambos se voltearon a ver dicha chica y créanme cuando digo que sus caras se deformaron. La cara de Lance dejó de tener esa sonrisa falsa para tener una llena de ternura y la de la rubia paso a ser de una sonrisa coqueta a una mueca de total disgusto. ¿La Razón? La chica morena y Hunk se estaban sonriendo como bobos enamorados y tenían las mejillas rojas al fuego vivo. Hablaban de cosas simples como "¿Qué tal las clases?" o "¿Cómo has despertado?"   
Sí, esos dos era la única razón por la que Lance aún soportaba a la pegajosa de su ex faje.

La historia con Nyma era cosa del pasado pero desde que Lance había ingresado a la zona de elite, ella volvió a correr a sus brazos… Lance no era tonto, ya se las sabia de memoria y no volvería a caer en las trampas de esa rubia de ojos lilas. Ya había aprendido la lección y sí, Lance podía ser un ligón y un don juan si se lo proponía, pero Nyma era de esas mujeres que hasta el mayor amante de las chicas, evitaría. Manipuladora, egoísta y sin duda una arpía con disfraz de diosa en mini falda. Si hubiera sido por el cubano, jamás hubiera vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

Pero Hunk estaba enamorado de Shay desde la secundaria. Y a su vez la chica tenía un obvio interés por su mejor amigo, a parte la morena no tenía la culpa de que su amiga fuera de una escoria, ella era solo azúcar y mantequilla perfecta para el panque que era el samoano. Esa era la razón por la que ya no pasaba de Nyma cuando se la topaba en los pasillos, porque de ser así había un setenta por ciento de que Shay estaba con ella y eso significaba un Hunk feliz por la mañana y probablemente el resto de la semana. Claro que Pidge siempre le decía que entonces dejará a Hunk con la morena y que ellos dos se dirigieran a sus clases (Sí, Katie no soportaba para nada a la ex de Lance.) Pero todos eran conscientes de que la rubia tenía cierto odio por Hunk, ya que fue gracias al samoano que Lance y ella terminaron, y que de estar solos,

—Como decía… Solo Shay sabe cuánto ha sufrido sin ti ¿VERDAD SHAY?   
Automáticamente la morena despertó de su sueño y asintió varias veces en dirección a Lance, aunque el cubano dudaba que siquiera la chica supiera que era lo que afirmaba. Nyma sonrió gustosa y volvió a enfocarse en lo suyo.

—¿Lo vez? Te extraño mucho Lance… - La rubia volvió a restregarse contra el latino al grado de que casi lo acorrala contra la pared de las escaleras. Lance ya empezaba sentirse incomodo a niveles que rayaban en la histeria.

Trato de separarse de la muchacha pero ella era aún más insistente. Fue entonces que Lance pidió ayuda a sus amigos con la mirada, la que intervino entonces fue Katie.   
—Pues si quieres ver más tiempo a Lance, sería conveniente que lo dejes ir. Ahora mismo tenemos que ir a clases, a los de la zona especializada no les permiten llegar tarde al salón.

—¿Tarde? Pero si apenas son las 6: 25… - Alegó Hunk embobado con la chica frente a él… Claro, era obvio que querría alargar lo más posible ese momento y que Lance había pasado un segundo plano. Katie rechinó los dientes y Lance quiso estamparse la mano en la frente. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él tan temprano en la mañana.

—¡Ha, es temprano! Tu amigo lo ha dicho. Así que no les importará que me robe a Lance unos minutos ¿verdad?

—En realidad, si nos importa.— Ahora intervino una tercera voz femenina, más angelical y llena de determinación. A Lance se le encendieron las mejillas por breves segundos y tanto él como Katie suspiraron de alivio.   
Se trataba de Allura, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Otra integrante del escuadrón voltron.

—Tenemos un proyecto para robótica y necesito ponerme de acuerdo con ellos Nyma.— La de cabello blanco se acercó a sus amigos y separó a Lance de un jalón de las garras de la rubia. — Así que no, no puedes tenerlo.

—Hum… ¿Te crees mucho por el puesto que tienes, no? Disfruta de Lance mientras puedas. Dentro de poco volverá a estar en la misma sección.

—Nyma… - Susurró Shay avergonzada. - Se supone que debes alentar a Lance para que se quede en la clase especializada…

—Nadie pidió que hablaras Shay. - La calló la rubia.— Lance pertenece a nosotros, el error de hace un año en el sistema no significa nada.   
Lance palideció por ese comentario y decidió morderse los labios antes de que su caballerosidad se fuera al garete.

—Que Lance este en la clase especializada no es ningún error Nyma, que tu estés en el Garrison, si lo es.— Con furia añadió Katie mientas se paraba frente a la rubia y le señalaba al pecho con su dedo índice. decir algo como eso y te prometo que tu casillero tendrá otra contraseña el resto del año.

\- ¡Uy, qué miedo! Como si yo guardara cosas importantes en el casillero.

—Pero ahí tienes tu cosmetiquera… - Le recordó Shay a lo que recibió una mirada acusadora de la rubia.

—Bueno, como te he dicho Nyma, tenemos cosas que hacer. Con tu permiso.— Allura no le dejo agregar nada más. Tomo a sus tres amigos por la chaqueta del uniforme y los llevó piso arriba. Apenas Hunk alcazaba a despedirse apresuradamente de Shay mientras desaparecían de su vista.   
Una vez en el piso de la clase especializada, todos pudieron dar un respiro y agradecerle a Allura por su intervención. La chica dijo que como amiga y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, el acoso de cualquier tipo estaba prohibido en su guardia y ella tenía que detenerlo. No era un secreto que Nyma ya se estaba pasando con los restregones contra Lance.

—A demás, era mejor que lo hiciera yo antes que… cierta persona.

Katie sonrió por ese comentario y le dedico una mirada cómplice a su amiga mientras asentía. Ella entendía a que se refería.

—Es cierto, Allura es mucho más diplomática que OTRAS personas. Era mejor que de momento ella interviniera.

\- ¿De quién hablan chicas? - Pregunto Lance al notar la forma tan peculiar de hablar de ambas chicas.

—Bueno, nosotras hablábamos de… - Allura no pudo hablar porque en ese momento, dos chicas que pasaban a su lado le robaron de las palabras de la boca.

\- ¡Keith Kogane de la clase V!

\- ¡AHHHH ES VERDAD!

Todos giraron y en efecto, ahí estaba el coreano. Estaba siendo detenido por varias de sus fans que intentaban sacarle un poco de conversación pero como siempre, Kogane se mantenía con esa misma expresión de molestia y las manos en los bolsillos. Pero a su vez, un aura de brillos y aires de genialidad le envolvían.   
Lance frunció el ceño al verlo tener de nuevo esa actitud de indiferencia ante la atención de tantas chicas lindas. Lo que el cubano daría por estar en el lugar de su amigo y él lo desperdiciaba totalmente. Bufo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Siempre le había molestado ver a Keith rodeado de colegialas.

—Celoso por qué tu novio es acosado también? - No tan en broma agregó la menor de los chicos

—Por milésima vez Pidgeon, Kogane no es mi novio. Es mi rival.

—¡Aja, no negaste los celos!

—¡Y-yo no estoy celoso!

—Si claro. ¡HEY KEITH, APURATE QUE LANCE SE PONE CELOSO! - Con ese único grito, Katie pudo llamar la atención del coreano en casi una milésima de segundos. Sus ojos lilas de inmediato se dirigieron a Lance y la sombra de un sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, a la par de una suave sonrisa… Acto que enloqueció a las chicas a su alrededor al punto de que muchas más se aglomeraron a su alrededor y le prohibieron el paso para reunirse con sus amigos.

—¡Suficiente, me largo a clases! Aprovechare para repasar la lectura del examen.— Añadió furico Lance mientras caminaba a toda prisa para el salón.

—¿Examen ?, ¿Teníamos examen para alguna clase?

Hunk se rio con culpabilidad y le explico a Allura que era una larga historia. Momentos después Keith se unió a ellos y sin siquiera dar los buenos días fue al grano.

—¿Dónde está Lance?

—Se ha ido al salón hace tan solo unos minutos.— Explicó feliz Allura.

—Quiznak… No le he podido dar los buenos días.

—Bueno, aún puedes alcanzarlo para sentarte cerca de él… No vaya a ser que Kinkade decida sentarse cerca.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! - Después de casi gritar esa oración, Keith corrió para alcanzar a Lance en el salón y ocupar el pupitre detrás suyo.   
Los tres chicos sonrieron divertidos y con resignación.

—¿Creen que Lance si se haya puesto celoso de ver a Keith rodeado de chicas? - Hunk agregó tras unos segundos.

—Quizá… pero también es probable que ni él mismo lo sepa, los confundirá con celos de ver que Keith tiene su propio harén y él solo tiene una rubia oxigenada. — Le respondió Katie.

—La verdadera pregunta sería ¿si nuestro plan de hacer que estudien química juntos hoy funcionara? .— Ahora fue el turno de Allura.— Espero que no se vea muy forzado. Keith piensa que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que está loco por Lance, si se entera de lo obvio que probablemente quiera abofetearse a sí mismo por no ser más discreto.

—O tal vez quiera golpear a Lance por ser tan ciego.

Los cuatro se rieron y chocaron los puños en señal de compañerismo. Bueno, eso solo podrían saberlo al final del día cuando su plan se llevará a cabo, pero adelantándonos un poco, tal vez no tuvo el efecto que los amigos esperaban pero si dispararon la flecha que daría inició a la aventura más grande que tendrían ese último año en el Garrison.   
Oh, y solo por si querían saber. Sí, Keith alcanzo a sentarse detrás de Lance para darle los buenos días y ayudar a repasar la dichosa lectura que era para el examen y no, Keith no le dijo que no había examen. Prefirió aprovecharse de la mentira piadosa de Hunk para pasar unos minutos a solas con Lance, repasando una lectura que ni siquiera iba a contar para evaluación.


End file.
